starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/New Format for N.G.A. Lore Page
Headmistresses Past The Council Cecily the Creator, Mentor of Mystery the Inventive Sage the All-Knowing, Mentor of MoonIvy the Knower and Seer of All Blair the Bold, Mentor of Cats the Goddess of Chaos Mara the Corrupted/Manipulative/Malevolent, Banished from The Council -- Present The Admins Mystery the Inventive, Mentor of Olivia the Responsible MoonIvy the Knower and Seer of All, Mentor of Anya the Unshippable Cats the Goddess of Chaos, Mentor of Xandria the Lionheart -- Future The Newbies Olivia the Responsible Anya the Unshippable Xandria the Lionheart ---- Academies The Council Hollyberry Academy for Holiday Next gens Redemption Academy of The Isle Snowtrail Academy of Warriors & Cobweb Academy of Medics and Magic (Partner Schools) Timber Grove Academy Sundance Academy for Next Gen Gods and Goddesses -- The Admins Static Academy Xadia Prep Alt. Xadia Prep Edelwood Academy New Beginnings Academy -- The Newbies None for Now ---- The Stones Location Known The Air Stone -'' Resembles: White Quartz Current Form: A Belt Current Bearer: Natalie Mertins Powers: Aerokinesis and Air Generation - ''The Earth Stone -'' Resembles: Forest Green Malachite Current Form: A Staff Current Bearer: Venera Powers: Geokinesis - ''The Electricity/Lightning Stone -'' Resembles: Electric Blue Topaz Current Form: A Bracelet Current Bearer: Elecktra Powers: Electrokinesis, Electrical Absorption, and Electric Mimicry - ''The Energy Stone -'' Resembles: Bloodstone Current Form: A Choker Current Bearer: Shard Powers: Gyrokinesis, Sonokinesis, and Magnetokinesis - ''The Fire Stone -'' Resembles: Fire Opal Current Form: A Pin Current Bearer: Falconer Powers: Pyrokinesis, Fire Mimicry, and Pyroportation - ''The Ice Stone -'' Resembles: Icy Blue Euclase Current Form: A Ring Current Bearer: Howlite Powers: Cryokinesis, Ice Beam, Ice Generation, and can summon Ice Hounds - ''The Light Stone -'' Resembles: Shiny, White Moonstone Current Form: A Dagger Current Bearer: Faust Powers: Force-Field Generation, Invisibility & Projective Invisibility, Light Generation, and Photoportation - ''The Shadow Stone -'' Resembles: Dark Gray Hematite Current Form: A Crown Current Bearer: Lilac Powers: Umbrakinesis and Darkness Mimicry - ''The Water Stone -'' Resembles: Sapphire Current Form: A Sword Current Bearer: Rebecca Powers: Hydrokinesis, Aquatic Breathing, Hydroportation, and Water Mimicry -- '''The Lost Stones' The Healing Stone -'' Resembles: Brown Citrine Last Known Form: A Pocket Watch Last Known Bearer: Aeson Powers: W.I.P! - ''The Metal Stone -'' Resembles: Obsidian Last Known Form: W.I.P! Last Known Bearer: W.I.P! Powers: W.I.P! - ''The Poison Stone -'' Resembles: Serpentine Last Known Form: An Earring Last Known Bearer: Kace, though it's now owned by Mara Powers: Can contaminate any substance and can summon Poison Hounds - ''The Resurrection Stone -'' Resembles: Lapis Last Known Form: A Wand Last Known Bearer: W.I.P! Currently Owned by Mara Powers: W.I.P! - ''The Space Stone -'' Resembles: Charoite Last Known Form: An Amulet Last Known Bearer: W.I.P! Powers: W.I.P! ---- '''Stone Bearers' Past Elena of ... -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Air - ''Princess Cordelia of Cobweb Academy -'' Parent(s): Prince Fathom and Indigo Stone: Earth - ''Brandon of Timber Grove Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Electricty/Lightning - ''Tanner of Snowtrail Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Energy - ''Firework of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Helion Stone: Fire - ''Carol Claus of Hollyberry Academy -'' Parent(s): Santa and Mrs. Claus Stone: Ice - ''Fosia of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Apollo Stone: Light - ''Maurelle of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Hades Stone: Shadow - ''Adeline Jones of Redemption Academy -'' Parent(s): Davy Jones and Calypso Stone: Water -- '''Present' Natalie Mertins -'' Parent(s): Dan Mertins and Bella Bubblegum Stone: Air - ''Venera -'' Parent(s): Flora and Vanessa Stone: Earth - ''Elecktra -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Electricity - ''Jericho -'' Parent(s): Catra and Double Trouble Stone: Energy - ''Falconer Northwest -'' Parent(s): Lyre Northwest (Adoptive Mother) Stone: Fire - ''Howlite Diamond -'' Parent(s): Hope Diamond Stone: Ice - ''Faust Byers -'' Parent(s): Will Byers (Adoptive) | Nick the Dark Angel and Elvira (Biological) Stone: Light - ''Lilac Cipher -'' Parent(s): Phoenix Cipher and Ria Loveberry Stone: Shadow - ''Rebecca Harrington -'' Parent(s): Hunter Harrington and Savannah Sinclair Stone: Water -- '''False' Shard Bellwether of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Dusk Bellwether and Belladonna Badwolf Group Members: Elecktra, Faust, and Howlite Promised Stone: Energy Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Under a Sleeping Spell - ''Paisley Henderson of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Madison Henderson Group Members: James, Carina, and Jericho Promised Stone: Light Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Faust - ''Carina of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Perseus Group Members: James, Jericho, and Paisley Promised Stone: Electricity Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Elecktra - ''James Sally Chase Jackson of ... -'' Parent(s): Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Group Members: Carina, Jericho, and Paisley Promised Stone: Ice Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Howlite - ''Prince Mayhem of Redemption Academy -'' Parent(s): Princess Eris Group: Aviana, Rain Blossom, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Light Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara - ''Rain Blossom of Snowtrail Academy -'' Parent(s): Half Moon and Jay's Wing Group: Aviana, Prince Mayhem, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Earth Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Silentsong of Cobweb Academy -'' Parent(s): Whiteout and Thoughtful Group: Aviana, Prince Mayhem, and Rain Blossom Promised Stone: Ice Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Aviana of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Horus Group: Prince Mayhem, Rain Blossom, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Air Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Prince Devere of Static Academy -'' Parent(s): Queen Coral and King Gill Group: Prince Warspectre Promised Stone: Water Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Prince Warspectre of Static Academy -'' Parent(s): Queen Battlewinner Group: Prince Devere Promised Stone: Shadow Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Princess Ambitious of Xadia Prep -'' Parent(s): Queen Glory and King Deathbringer Group: Bexley and Mira Promised Stone: Earth Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Bexley (Bex) of Xadia Prep -'' Parent(s): Eight/Kali Group: Mira and Princess Ambitious Promised Stone: Energy Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara - ''Mira Odair of Edelwood Academy -'' Parent(s): Finnick and Annie Promised Stone: Water Group: Bexley and Princess Ambitious Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara -- '''Deceased' ''Aeson -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Healing Cause of Death: Stabbed in The Heart - ''Kace -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Poison Cause of Death: Poisoned by Mara with his own Stone Category:Blog posts